The goal of this research program is to develop a communication device that facilitates face-to-face communication between deaf and hearing people. The sComm200A will be an easy-to-use, stand-alone, portable, real time communication device that enables two users to interact face-to-face by typing messages to one other in a format that permits simultaneous display of both messages. Through a modified TTY protocol, it will provide the same capability over the phone. Extensive human subjects testing with concept demonstrator devices in Phase I demonstrated the potential of such a device to have life-changing effects on face-to-face communication for users who are deaf or hearing impaired. The results of Phase I showed that development of such a communication device is feasible and would be accepted by both users who are deaf and the hearing people with whom they interact. Phase II will test prototype devices with human subjects to determine necessary features and functionality. Two levels of prototypes will be developed with the help of RBC, a product development company. Research on these prototypes will be conducted under the guidance of Boys Town National Research Hospital, a leading research institution for the deaf and hearing impaired. Upon completion of the Phase II research, the final design will be transferred to a suitable manufacturer for volume production. sComm.'s business goal is to put the sComm200A into the hands of people who are deaf at the earliest possible date and to create a viable enterprise around this opportunity. The development team at sComm and our collaborators share the goal of Freedom through Communication for people who are deaf.